


【地狱麻将四人组/授权翻译】Ariadne's Thread 阿里阿德涅的线

by AnnaBrown



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, I am so sad, I promise, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mexican Dream - Freeform, Not RPF, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Reunions, The Dream SMP characters, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), serious fic I promise, this helps, this is a serious fic /gen, will hurt you less than canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown
Summary: 涉及Tommy 3月1日直播剧透！！！！（中国是3月2日）以下是Summary：Tommy盯着面前三张熟悉的面孔。“这是天堂还是地狱？”“都是。”Schlatt吐出一丝蓝色的烟雾，咳了两声。“都不是。”墨西哥Dream说道。把手上的黑桃A弄出了一道褶皱。“你们在说什么？”Wilbur笑道，“我发誓这只是我的热狗车而已。”***四位已死之人在Camarvan（译者注：Wilbur起家的热狗车的名字）重遇了。
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 2





	【地狱麻将四人组/授权翻译】Ariadne's Thread 阿里阿德涅的线

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ariadne's Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793039) by [Goldenrayofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrayofsunshine/pseuds/Goldenrayofsunshine). 



> 作者的Note：  
> Tommy不在了（Tommyisn't）
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本人理科生，没考过四六级，且有打字不喜欢加标点符号的坏习惯，如有理解困难等问题一概是译者的锅，有条件的请去看原作，给原作者留下一个kudo（免费而且不需注册账号）
> 
> 题目阿里阿德涅的线出自希腊神话，常用来比喻走出迷宫的方法和路径，解决复杂问题的线索。英雄忒修斯在克里特公主阿里阿德涅的帮助下，用一个线团破解了迷宫，杀死了怪物弥诺陶洛斯。这个线团称为阿里阿德涅之线，是忒修斯在迷宫中的生命之线。
> 
> 极限速翻，bug多，喜欢的请一定要去看原作，我的垃圾文笔描绘不出原作原来的感觉。

三个男人在崭新如初的移动货车里面打着牌。戴着面具的那位第一个注意到了新人的到来。金发男孩出现在了货车的最末席，被安全带锁在座位上，头埋在了胸口。

“嘿， _Tomas_ ！”

Tommy猛地向上跳起，笨手笨脚地解开安全带，在安全带缩回天花板上之后松了口气。“我们在毒品车里面做什么？”

Wilbur笑了：“你看到的是这样的吗？”

“来点蓝色？”Schlatt用一片旧报纸把染料卷成烟卷，“我觉得你现在够年龄抽烟了。虽然你年龄以后也不会再长了，哈。拿着，这会让你更像个男人。”

Tommy困惑地眨眨眼：“这是毒品吗？”

“最好的那种。”带着微笑面具的男人说道。

“阿司匹林也是。”Wilbur抽出一张卡牌，又把它放了回去。

Tommy盯着面前三张熟悉的面孔。

“这是天堂还是地狱？”

“都是。”Schlatt吐出一丝蓝色的烟雾，咳了两声。

“都不是。”墨西哥Dream说道。把手上的黑桃A弄出了一道褶皱。

“你们在说什么？”Wilbur笑道，“我发誓这只是我的热狗车而已。”

Tommy碰了碰自己的脸。他没有新的伤疤，但他的眼眶很疼：“那，我是真的死了？”

Schlatt拍拍他的肩膀：“恭喜啊。”

“你本不应该死的。”Wilbur说道。

墨西哥Dream摘下了他的瓷质面具，把它甩在了花岗岩做的工作台上。“我可不确定。你永远不会知道接下来会发生什么。”他在笑脸面具下的面容看上去十分友善。

“很好。就你戴着那玩意儿可真不公平。”头上有角的男人发出了抱怨的咕哝，“我永远都看不出来你是不是在虚张声势。（译者注：指打牌）”

一根淡绿色的丝线缠在了Tommy的脖颈，藏在了他的领巾下面。它系得很松但是在慢慢变紧。Tommy用手捏住了它：“这是什么？”

墨西哥Dream得意地笑了：“早告诉过你了。”

他打了个寒颤：“Dream会过来吗？”

“Yeah。”Schlatt咬住了自己的香烟。一小段烟灰落了下来，在地面上无声地燃烧着，“最终我们都会来到这里，无论多么想否认这点。”

“取决于他有多么希望你能回去。”Wilbur捏了捏自己兄弟的手，“做好准备，他随时会拉动丝线。”

Tommy清了清喉咙。他不想死。他想要经营自己的酒店，想看见自己的朋友们。想在雨中肆意飞翔，想感受太阳照在脸上的温暖。但他不想回到有Dream在的地方。Dream永远都在伤害他。

Wilbur将他拉入自己的怀抱，宽慰道：“把这个当作你的最后一次拜访吧。”

“他没有停下来。”Tommy回想起了拳头重重地把他的脸打向坚硬的岩石上的感觉，还有蹄子，“就算是Technoblade都停下了，让我有了反击的机会。”现在已经两次了，两次在狭窄的四方空间里边念叨着自己挚友的名字边被殴打，“我一直恳求他让他停下。他很清楚他在干什么。”

Schlatt点头。“表明他的态度（sending a message）。”他把卡牌朝上摊开，“塔楼（The tower），逆位。”他用手肘轻轻戳了下Wilbur，“到你了。”

Wilbur放下了一张8：“草花（clubs）。”

“你们在玩什么游戏？”Tommy问道。

“一个新游戏。”墨西哥Dream说道。绿色的丝线拉扯了一下，“仔细看。”

“那本复活书，”他怯怯地开口，“是真的吗？”

“是真的。”Schlatt和他对视，“加注。”

但这说不通啊。Dream说谎了，他一直都在说谎，不是吗？“你为什么会有那种东西？”

“因为不像在这里的某些人，”他从Wilbur那堆里面偷走了一个筹码，“我他妈的不想死。”

Wilbur嘲讽地笑道：“但现在我们都在这里，你的计划已经落空了。告诉他吧。”

Schlatt叹了口气：“你知道有些特有钱的混蛋会把他们的尸体存放到冰块里面对吧？希望有一天，也许几年之后，当有些人琢磨出了如何复活死人，某些可怜的蠢货会把你的身体解冻出来？”

“Yeah，”墨西哥Dream说道，“都是懦夫。”

“Well，Dream发誓会复活我，所以我给了他我冷冻仓的钥匙，就是这样。”

“天啊，你可真是个笨蛋，”Wilbur说道，“而Dream也很清楚。”

“我知道他很邪恶。但我不知道他是个骗子。”他吐了口紫色的痰，落在了他自己的皮鞋上，“有三个一样的牌吗？”

“没有。”墨西哥Dream说道。他冲Tommy晃了下手中的牌，眨了眨眼。他手上全是丑牌。

丝线拉得越来越紧了，线嵌进他脖子的皮肉中像是切芝士的钢丝。也许在他刚来这里的时候可以试着把它从头顶拉下来，但现在已经太晚了。 **他来这里已经多久了？** 他们说已经打到第23局了，可还是没让他加入牌局。他抓了抓领子下的皮肤。“很快就结束了。”

“不，”墨西哥Dream纠正道，“这才刚刚开始。”

“我有个礼物给你。”Wilbur说道。

“我能把它带走吗？”

“这一个你可以带走。”他在Tommy耳边小声说了些什么，“就是这个，记好了。”Tommy露出了微笑。

“你是个好人，Tomas。”男人拉下自己的兜帽，握住了Tommy的手，“我希望我们能在更好的情境下认识对方。”

“我还是不确定你是不是真实存在的。”

“我和你的想法一样真实。”他的手是如此温暖，“你勇敢而坚强。我认识你的时候你正处于人生的低谷。我相信你。”

丝线在他的喉头猛地一拉，Tommy倒吸一口凉气。Schlatt窃笑道：“这是离开迷津园（labyrinth）的一种办法。”

“你知道迷宫（maze）和迷津园（labyrinth）的区别吗？”Wilbur问道。Tommy摇了摇头。“哦，这没关系。”

“迷津园只有一条出路。”墨西哥Dream说道，将手中的牌扔到地板上，“你不会迷路。虽然很难取胜，Tommy，但你也永远不会输。”

“给他们点颜色瞧瞧，孩子，”Schlatt喘息道，“让他们付出代价。”

“我做得到吗？”

Wilbur轻柔地抚过他的脸颊，他的声音是Tommy落入虚空前听到的最后的声音。“可以也不可以。听从你的心意行事，Tommy。我爱你，而我会在非常，非常久之后与你再见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 我感觉稍微有点不那么难过了。
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 迷津园（Labyrinth）和迷宫（Maze）的区别：  
> Labyrinths是圆形的，通常只有一个入口，目标是达到圆心，然后再原路返回（忒修斯的迷宫就是这种）  
> Mazes是方形的，有一个入口和一个出口，目的是从入口到达出口，完成迷宫


End file.
